1. Field of the Invention
A movable shipping container lock is mountable and demountable on a deck or frame of a vehicle so that the lock can be adapted to different load conditions including a different mix of containers of different length and the like while having unused locks not interfere with the flush mounting of long containers.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous arrangements for container locks are known including our U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,981, sharing a common assignee with this application. The disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,981 is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. Locks are typically mounted by various means including recently by welding using flanges that permit adaptation of a lock to pedestals of specific size.
European Patent No. EP 0292369 entitled xe2x80x9cLocking device for containers on a vehicle loading platform, and platform provided therewith.xe2x80x9d is for a locking device for containers on a vehicle loading platform such as that of a railway wagon or a road vehicle and is characterized in that the opposing faces of bearing planes for the securing members and of these securing members are given complementary shapes which, without opposing any lifting of the securing member, lock it in terms of translational movement in the bearing plane at least in a direction parallel to the longitudinal axis of the platform. In particular, this patent shows a projection or finger, that fits vertically into a complementary opening or aperture, the walls of the opening or aperture preventing longitudinal movement, while the entire lock can be lifted, disengaging the projection from the aperture, and the lock can then be slid along a rod, to which it is slidably affixed through an arm, to a location wherein the lock can be stowed. thereby freeing the deck of the vehicle from the projection of the lock.
A container lock for securing shipping containers to a vehicle deck comprising has a lock housing containing a latch mechanism that extends outwardly from the housing to engage a shipping container corner casting. The housing has a combination of projecting wings and lip projecting therefrom in a generally symmetric xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shaped plan form.
In alternative embodiments, other plan forms may be used, such as combining an xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d shape with a rod or bar under the vehicle deck, sliding into a mounted position and retracting into a hanging demounted position, combining a modified, generally asymmetric, xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shape with wings and an asymmetric projecting lip, sliding with a pivoting rod, sliding into and out of a mounted position and then pivoting and inverting or xe2x80x9cflipping overxe2x80x9d to a stowed position.
Locating stops for the symmetric xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shaped lock are mountable to the deck of the vehicle. Projecting tabs extend from the locating stops. The wings and lips slide under and engage the projecting tabs of the locating stops. Similarly. the asymmetric xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shaped lock uses locating stops having projecting tabs to receive the wings and lip. The xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d shaped lock uses flanges that engage the plate from which the vehicle deck is formed.
Blocks mountable to the deck position the lock appropriately for longitudinal and lateral positioning for container service and provide container securement by transferring lateral and longitudinal forces between the container and car or wagon. The preferred longitudinally sliding anchor arrangement allows the lock to be moved along the deck to different container securement positions. The alternative embodiments provide for fixed longitudinal positions or stations.
In the longitudinally movable (symmetric xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d) embodiment, a tether interconnects the anchor and the lock to keep the lock secure to the car. The tether is formed in a length that allows the lock enough movement to disengage the stop block projecting tabs but not so much movement that the lock can hang over the side of the vehicle.
In the longitudinally movable (symmetric xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d) embodiment, the best mode of the invention is practiced using a pivoting gravity lock which prevents the lock from being moved from its position without human intervention. This uses a pivoting pendulous member having a first tab projecting upwardly in a position of rest and a second projecting tab projecting sidewardly in a position of rest, such that said member is pivotable against gravity to move said first tab to a sidewards position and said second tab to an upwards position. The gravity lock""s pendulous member is pivotally mounted on a plate, said plate being opaque and selectively concealing and revealing one of said first tabs and second tabs, so that said first tab indicates a lock operable state and said second tab indicates a lock movable state.
The asymmetric xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d embodiment contemplates a pin to fix the lock in place. The xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d shaped embodiment uses the combination of the mechanical elements of slots and the bar or rod to fix the lock in place.